


I still believe in you.

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, s04e13 Unforgiven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Post 4x13. Regina poofs Snow back to the mansion for some tea after her confession. It’s time for a role reversal of the highest order.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I still believe in you.

The kettle whistles to alert Regina that the tea is ready. She walks across the kitchen to the stove and removes it, pouring the hot water into the awaiting black mugs that already contain the tea leaves. Behind her, Snow sits, still a bit drenched from the rain. After Snow's confession, Regina poofed them to the mansion. It was easier to talk and far less dramatic.

She knows Snow White's heart isn't pure. She's experienced the darkness herself. Heck, she's seen it with her own eyes. But this, it's almost too much to believe. If it weren't for the guilt and pain mixed on Snow's face, Regina almost wouldn't.

Snow, the paragon for all things good had kidnapped Maleficent's child. She was partially responsible for it being lost to a portal.

Regina feels disappointed. This wasn't supposed to be her. In their story, Regina is the reforming villain. Snow is the hero. They reflect off one another. It's what they do. Sure, Snow isn't perfect. Gods, Regina knows she's not perfect. But to do this? It truly is the most out of character thing she could expect.

Carrying the cups over, Regina settled them down on the kitchen table. Snow raises hers to her lips but Regina notices when she doesn't sip. She takes a seat nearby and lets her own cup sit in front of her, the steam rising above the rim.

"I can't believe you did this," Regina mumbles.

"It was a long time ago."

"But still."

"It's not like I had the best examples of darkness," Snow's voice cuts out sharp but then an instant look of regret falls over her face. She lowers her cup. "Sorry."

Regina simply nods. She knows Snow is right. She gave Snow every reason to fear evil. This came after throwing her out of the castle, chasing her for her heart and putting her in a sleeping curse.

"But through all of it," Regina says, gently. "You believed in me. It was annoying at the time, but no matter what I did, you had hope that good could shine out evil."

"I don't know," Snow admits. "I…I made a mistake. I regretted it as soon as the egg hatched and I saw that baby. Before, I was just so scared. I knew I could love my child regardless, I just wanted the madness to end. The Apprentice told me it could."

And despite not wanting to, Regina can understand that. Snow, pregnant, hormonal and in a way, manipulated. It didn't make it okay but she could see it from her friend's point of view. She was scared and she felt out of options.

"I still need to protect Emma," Snow continues. "From the mess I started. And maybe it's unfair to go to you, I know you and Maleficent have a history, you were just the only person I could think of."

Snow has come to Regina plenty of times to fix her messes over the years. When she was younger, it was a ripped dress. A few months ago, to save David. And Regina did it every time. She'll do it every time.

Because she doesn't hate Snow.

"I'll do it," Regina says.

Snow raises an eyebrow. "You will?"

"You messed up Snow, but that doesn't mean that you haven't changed. And I'd be a hypocrite to be angry at you, look at my track record. I'm disappointed, but not angry. And being disappointed won't stop me from helping you."

"But you and Maleficent…"

"Mal and I are friends, maybe deeper than that. But you and I…we've been to hell and back. I love Mal, but I love you too, Snow. You deserve to have someone that believes you can do better."

Snow's tears stream down her face. Regina reaches over and places a hand on top of hers.

"I love you too, Regina," Snow whispers. "And I do want to. Be better."

"Then we'll work on it. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> ariestess prompted: Snow Queen, the first time Regina admitted she loved Snow.


End file.
